For Only Time Will Tell
by LadyAdalicia
Summary: Pitch's golden eyes glowed at the thought. What if Jack had never been born? His plans would have worked. The Guardians would have had nothing to fight him with! It was then Pitch stopped completely and a razor sharp smirk spread across his face. Seemed he needed to visit an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

The faint giggling of children could be heard, it was muffled due to the noises being on the surface, while he paced his lair underground in darkness. It taunted him. Their happiness. Their... _joy_...it was purely disgusting.

Damn guardians, Pitch bitterly thought. It had been at least a decade since he had last seen daylight, since he last seen them. Yet he remembered that awful day very, very clearly. Oh how he loathed them and their _wonder, memories, dreams, hope_ and _ **fun**_ _._

He cursed them, but his attention was brought again to the surface. Where scuffling could be heard as well as dirt being lifted from children running, and again that faint but obvious sound of giggling could be heard. Pitch scoffed at their fun. Being reminded of a certain winter sprite.

That sprite caused everything he had planned for years to go down hill. He had planned everything so well. He just didn't predict a sprite to come and destroy everything! The worst of it was the final battle between himself and the guardians, it was then his nightmares turned on him. He shivered at the memories of endless nights of screaming and black sand that resulted from said night. But thankfully he regained power over them it only took seven years _. Seven bloody years._ He may have lived for centuries but it wouldn't erase the fact that he was tortured by his own mistakes for so long. And for that he wouldn't forgive the Guardians and certainly not _Jack Frost._

That damn Jack Frost. He should have killed the boy when he had the chance, Pitch spat. During those years Pitch grew to hate Jack Frost immensely. Wishing the boy death on many occasions.

Sometimes he wished Jack had never been...

Born...

Pitch slowed in his pacing. The nightmares stilled watching their King. Pitch's golden eyes glowed at the thought. What if Jack had never been born? His plans would have worked back then. The Guardians would have had nothing to fight him with! It was then Pitch stopped completely and a razor sharp smirk spread across his face.

The past. He needed to change the past! And only one man came to mind when it came to the past.

Father Time.

An old friend of Pitch's, since the golden ages. The old fool was eccentric and quirky in a lot of ways but he loved to stir drama up. And knowing Time, he would defiantly help him out if it stirred up drama. The man was normally always preaching about destiny but loved it when things didn't go to plan. Unfortunately it had been a good century since Pitch last saw him. But thankfully time truly didn't matter to Father Time. After all he literally was the embodiment of time.

Pitch smirked at his own genius. Wondering at the possibilities of what he could do. If he reversed time he could do a few things, like stop Jack becoming a guardian or even kill him. But Pitch wanted to get back at everyone not just Jack. He wanted to watch the Guardians and Man in Moon suffer. It was then his earlier notion came to mind.

Born.

Pitch stroked his chin in thought as he looked at his dark globe. What if he reversed time for Jack not the world and make him a child. Then he could raise him! Pitch started laughing, he couldn't even begin to imagine everyone's reaction when they found a new and improved Jack Frost!

Jack would be raised by him and he would become his Prince. His Darkling Prince. Oh how devastated MiM and the Guardians would be! It would practically torture them! Pitch grinned feeling ever so pleased with the idea of torturing the Guardians, and called his nightmares to stay in the lair.

"Unfortunately my pets, I must depart for I have a plan that will allow us to be in power once again and get back at those miserable guardians!" Pitch snickered in evil joy, his nightmares got excited with Pitch's joy. They started running around in excitement, bumping each other and screeching in delight. Pitch shushed them and stroked the biggest mare.

He started laughing harder, more maniacally. As he walked towards a dark tunnel with his hands behind his back.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

 **Okay I know some followers are gonna made at me cus I haven't updated in forever and now I have another story. Very sorry but I just wanted to get this out of my mind and if its received positively then I will continue it. I will hopefully update everything else very soon.**

 **And yeah this is short...I'm not good with introductions...welp**

 **Remember only constructive criticism and positive reviews! Also pls tell me if I made any mistakes I shall fix them! And go ahead and leave me any questions and I will try to answer them best I can!**

 _ **Always and Forever,**_

 _ **LadyAdalicia**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch assembled himself from his black sand. Tucking his hands behind his back, he looked around the wide space. Pitch smirked, he recognised the crystal blue room.

Golden eyes glanced around the room, he noted that room hadn't changed. The walls were still made of crystals with the same shade of cerulean blue. The globe in the middle of the room was huge but half of it was under ground. He walked up to the familiar icy sphere and saw the glowing lights of believers as the sphere rotated. He sneered. Another familiarity of room was that always annoying ticking sound of the clocks.

But something was unusually off…

His old friend usually wasn't this….tidy.

The books, clocks and potions that were normally all over the shelves and the floor, that were covered with an inch thick of dust, were now organised and dust free. Pitch walked over to the shelves and noticed that they were in alphabetical order. The shelves were polished very well and actually seemed … brand new?

Pitch's brow creased in confusion. There was no way that old man just happened to tidy up, he never did. The old fool would always say something stupid like:

 _"Time is too precious to waste cleaning!"_

And as much as Pitch would tell him the fool would never clean. Pitch turned away from the shelf and inspected the room with slitted eyes. No movement could be seen, and the only sound was that of ticking clocks.

Pitch sighed. As much as the clean room was extremely strange there was no one here. The idiot is either in Olympus or is watching the pyramids being built again, Pitch groaned at his thought.

Then he heard it. Pitch froze as he heard a groan that was far too feminine for his friend or himself. Finding a shadow he moved to it, melding into it. His eyes glowed ready to attack in case it was an enemy. But he halted any movement when a female walked into the room, one that was pissed as well.

"God dammit! I swear some people don't know anything about destiny! Stupid arrogant males! He can suffer alone for all I care!" Yelled the cloaked woman. He could hear the snarl she let out as she walked towards her globe.

Pitch tilted his head in confusion. Who the hell was this woman?! He watched her walk and when she turned looking down into her globe he got a good look of her.

She pulled the hood of her cloak down and Pitch saw she had long wavy black hair, and when it hit the light it had a blue sheen to it. Like the night sky, Pitch noted. Her pale skin was free of blemishes, but it had a slight tan to it in some areas. Obviously someone who has spent years in the sun. Under her eyes, he noticed the words that looked tattooed, Pitch couldn't quite make them out, but they looked to be written in Latin. He kept scanning her.

Her body was covered mostly by a cloak, but from he could see she had a curvaceous figure. But her most striking part of her was her big blue eyes. They glowed like sapphire gems.

But Pitch was taken back by what was around her neck. A leather choker was around her neck, and embedded in the middle was a rusty looking clock….Pitch frowned. It was exactly like the one Father Time wore, although Time wore it as a long necklace it still was the same rusty looking clock. The only difference was what was in the middle of the clock was a soft pink jewel. It had a glow.

She also held a scythe, Father Time's scythe. The same scythe that was covered with inscriptions in Latin and had a hourglass in the corner. He was so very confused yet angered. Why this strange woman had Father time's gear was not known to him, but he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Against his better logic, he moved out of the shadows and moved to stand behind the woman. Of course she didn't notice, he was the boogeyman. Sneaking around was one of his specialities. He leaned down near her ear and whispered.

"Boo."

He ducked immediately, the woman had swung her scythe due to the fright. Moving out of the way he grabbed the scythe, ripping it from her tiny hands and throwing it from them. As he turned he got caught into sapphire coloured eyes. The absolute fury held in the little gems was astounding to him.

Shaking the thoughts Pitch decided that the only way to get his answers was questions. Leaking out his black sand, he formed a whip and quickly wrapped it around her. She struggled viciously shooting insults at his person but he ignored. Pitch walked calmly up to her and held chin up to him. She was pretty short, he noted. She suddenly spat out at him. Which surprised him, but he didn't flinch. But he was starting to get annoyed at her spitfire attitude.

Roughly he pulled her chin up and he held it tight, his slitted turned into a glare. He started his interrogation.

"Woman, I'm looking for an old man called Father Time…" Her eyes widen in recognition of the name and he continued. "And the fact that you have his clock around your neck AND his scythe tells me something isn't right. Care to enlighten me?" Pitch mocked and pulled her chin towards himself more, tightening his grip further. The woman bit the inside of her lip and responded.

"First off my name isn't woman it's Kagome!" She spat out but she wasn't finished. "The moon told me I'm Father Time!" Pitch stepped back in shock.

"And what exactly happened to the original Father Time?" His eye twitched in fury and annoyance, was MiM trying to invoke his wrath by getting rid of his allies?!

"I don't know! All I know is I woke up with this around my neck-" she motioned to the clock choker on her neck with head "-and then this voice coming from the moon told me I am Father Time, Guardian of Time." Kagome growled out, Pitch sneered and tightened the sand around her neck. Pitch processed her words carefully and then suddenly dropped her from his sands grasp. It seems there is a small kink now in his plans.

Kagome curled into a ball when she hit the floor, she coughed violently and rubbed her aching neck, the pink jewel embedded in her choker glinted briefly. Her coughing, let up as she supported herself with her hands. She glared up at the very tall intruder. An untameable fire was lit in her eyes as she was about to bring her wrath on this poor man or creature. She yelled at him.

"Mind enlightening me as to why your sorry ass is in my home!" She sprung up and started poking his chest with her index finger "Don't forget to tell me your name so I know what to put on your grave!" Kagome spat viciously at him.

Pitch was taken back from her spitfire temper that she let flare, she certainly was unique. How interesting that this girl with such a temper was gifted with father time's role by MiM. His curiosity peeked with her choker glowing slightly at her rant. An idea had come to mind, if she was Father Time than his plan was simple. He had to woo her, otherwise he would never be able to access the potions that held Jack Frost's future and The Guardian's grief. Pitch's face contorted with a sharp Cheshire grin.

A shiver went down her spine by the creepy display he was putting on. As suddenly as it came the grin was gone and so was the rude persona. He bent at the waist into a bow, and a gentlemen was in place.

"I'm sorry my dear for my abrupt rudeness." Kagome snorted, more like abrupt violence. "But the Father Time before you was a good friend of mine, one of my only friends..." He acted sullen and nostalgic, some of his words did ring true, but a small twist wouldn't be noted by the female before him. And he was right. A sudden change in her attitude was very apparent, she was a kind hearted soul, he could practically smell the sympathy oozing off of her in the air. "And due to an accident that left me ridden for about a decade..." He was affecting her even more and he knew it, this girl was very easy to read it seemed. "I wasn't able to see my old friend, and I merely was wishing to visit him." And it seemed as much as he hit the points of the girls kind hearted self she still seemed wary of his presence.

Kagome felt her heart go out to him, he reminded of her of many she knew once. Though his attitude before reminded her of...someone she couldn't place the nostalgic ache of her heart, but he now seemed sincere? Which confused her, he understood who she was and believed her, but...she knew better. Kagome had many sprites and spirits come to her, claiming the same thing, only wanting her power. Her eyes narrowed at him, trying to figure whether to believe this dark figure or not. Pitch somehow sensed her hesitation, and tried to win her over a little more.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm called Pitch, the boogeyman." Kagome tilted her head, for some reason the rumoured evil boogeyman she had heard sprites talk about was before her yet...he didn't seem as bad or evil as she had heard? Pitch just kept adding his pity case to her.

"I do apologise for attacking you too my dear, I thought that my old friend was home and didn't expect you to be here. I thought you were an intruder." That's it, Pitch told himself mentally. Sway her. "I see you are not comfortable with my appearance..." He trailed off, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts, before she could retort he continued. "I'm sure it will be better if I return myself to my lonesome lair, I must mourn after all my lost friend..." Pitch turned and smirked mentally. She was cracking.

"Goodbye, hopefully we can meet again..." He pretended to hurt by any negative connotations, she could have thought, he started walking away slowly. Kagome's heart clenched, she didn't want to be alone again… and he didn't seem horrible awful like the rumours said he seemed as lonesome as her….maybe there was truth to the boogeyman's words. Maybe...if she...

"Wait!"

Pitch smirked.

 **◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠**

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a few months, the end of 2017 got real busy and this year is gonna be even busier, cus I'm graduating wooooo. So don't expect regular updates for my stories but I will try to update the rest before I go back to school for the last time.**

 **If you wanna see what kagome looks like and maybe a sneak peak at a future scene go here:** _art/I-trusted-you-698749976_

 **I drew it myself and I'm so proud of it! It explains her look and her choker so I recommend looking at it. And maybe leave me a comment ay ;)**

 **Also I wanna put it out there that Kagome does not remember anything, like Jack Frost. She has an inkling every so often that there was something but she doesn't know that she was someone before Kagome as Father Time.**

 **I don't have a beta so pls tell me if I made any mistakes I shall fix them! And go ahead and leave me any questions and I will try to answer them best I can!**

 **Always and Forever,**

 **LadyAdalicia**


End file.
